


Sunshine Girl

by gayassBenny



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Coming Out, Enby Rory, Fluff, Rory uses all pronouns because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayassBenny/pseuds/gayassBenny
Summary: Rory decides to tell Jesse how they've felt for a while.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Jesse Black
Kudos: 11





	Sunshine Girl

Rory opened the door of their apartment with shaky hands. His heart was going a million miles an hour. It was beating so fast they could feel it bouncing against their ribs. They’d only been out for a little over an hour but it was too much for her to handle. He’d decided to wear a skirt out in public for the first time. She figured it was a pretty safe environment to try it. He was only supposed to be out with Benny and Sarah for a few hours before they all went back to Sarahs for the rest of the day. It had been so freeing at first. They finally felt like they were showing the real them. It had been a really good day overall. Except for the stares. He figured there would be a few double takes here and there but they figured they could handle it. How wrong she was. 

It wasn’t like they were embarrassed or anything, he didn’t really care if people didn’t like seeing a guy in a skirt. That was the thing though. They all just thought of him as a guy in a skirt. He figured everyone would always just assume he was a guy in a skirt even if they did decide to come out. And there was nothing they could do about it. She couldn’t change the way people viewed them. 

They took a deep breath before walking through the door. He was expecting Jesse to be in the living room but he was nowhere in sight. Rory frowned. She’d been dating Jesse for a few years. After the whole lucifractor incident, Jesse had been welcomed back to White chapel with open arms. He wasn’t exactly a part of their friend group for a while but Rory always liked hanging around him. They could tell Jesse genuinely wanted to change and she was more than happy to help out. Turns out Jesse just needed someone to teach him how to love again. 

She made his way to their shared bedroom, trying to compose themself on the way there. He was always down for some comfort but they really didn’t want to have to explain why she was upset to Jesse. He just wouldn’t get it. Hell, they barely even got it why should she expect Jesse to understand. 

Jesse was lying on their bed watching some show Rory didn’t understand. Jesse was always watching some new show and while Rory never minded watching with him she preferred rewatching the same thing over and over until he got sick of it. Jesse’s face lit up when he saw them. “Hey,” Jesse said with a wide grin stretched across his face. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until way late.”

Rory climbed into bed next to him. “I wasn’t but you know how it is,” Rory said casually. Normally she’d just tell Jesse what was bothering him but that didn’t seem like an option now. They’d tell Jesse when she was ready but for now, the best option seemed to be completely avoiding the subject. 

Jesse looked at them questioningly. “Did something happen?” 

Rory shook their head. Nothing had happened really. Her mind had just kept spiraling out of control. It was something that happened occasionally, they weren’t really sure why or what exactly could trigger it. They didn’t really care at that moment though. All he cared about was being with his boyfriend. “I’m fine.” 

“Did somebody say something?” Jesse asked, disgust filling his face. “I’ll beat the hell out of them Ror. I’m serious whoever it was. I'll find them, I promise.” 

They rolled their eyes. “No one said anything,” He knew it was just Jesse's way of showing he cared but it wasn’t always what she needed. They really appreciated his willingness to stand up for her but it could be a little overwhelming sometimes. “I got a couple of looks but that was the end of it. I’m fine I just feel kind of… gross I guess.” 

Jesse nodded before pulling them into his side. He left an obnoxious kiss on the top of his head. After he pulled away he rested his chin on the top of his head. “What do you need from me right now?” He whispered. 

Rory turned their head to the side and nuzzled their face into his neck. Jesse wasn’t the most emotionally mature- he’d spent 200 years in isolation could you really blame him? -but once he knew what Rory needed he was always willing to give it to her. Rory wasn’t entirely sure what they needed. He’d felt this feeling before but he wasn’t sure what caused it let alone how to get rid of it. She had a pretty good idea of what could stifle it though. “Affection.” He mumbled into his neck.

He cupped his face, tilting it upwards before kissing him softly on the mouth. Rory released a breath before melting into it. Jesse really was good at comforting him when he had a general idea of what to do. Rory felt everything he was trying to say. It wasn’t just a kiss, there was love behind it. 

Jesse pulled away to start peppering kisses all over Rory’s face. Rory closed his eyes and nuzzled into Jesse’s hand, their breathing finally returning to a normal pace. His hands moved to Rory's sides as his mouth trailed down Rory’s neck, leaving tiny kisses and nibbles as he went. Rory’s body burned under every little touch. Her mind melted into goo as Jesse made his way down his body. They loved hearing Jesse tell her he loved him but Rory was especially receptive to touch. He could feel Jesse’s love beneath each kiss. It was like he was showing them how much he meant to him every time he touched her. 

Jesse raised Rory’s shirt slightly to pepper kisses across their stomach. Rory tilted his head back and moved his hands into Jesse’s hair. Jesse made his way even further down Rory’s body, kissing and nipping at his thighs before trailing kisses all the way back up to his face again. Jesse left a plethora of kisses on Rory’s cheek before nipping at his ear. Rory let out a content sigh into the back of his head. “There’s my sunshine boy,” Jesse whispered in response. 

Rory’s heart sank. Right. Jesse saw him as a boy. Just like everyone else did. They put their hands on Jesse’s chest and signaled for him to pull away. Jesse broke away immediately, fear filling his face. 

“What happened, are you okay?” Jesse asked, his voice laced with a slight panic.

Rory nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” They tried to sound convincing but their entire body was tense. 

Jesse gave him a look of concern. “Baby.” 

“Baby.” 

Jesse put his hands around his face and pulled him into another slow kiss. Jesse put their foreheads together when he finally pulled away. “What did I do?” He whispered. 

Rory let out a sigh into Jesse's face. He pulled away from him, leaning back into their headboard. “I don’t know. It’s stupid,” Rory mumbled under his breath.

“Hey,” Jesse started. He put his hand on Rory’s knee and looked up at him with soft eyes. “Whatever it is I promise it’s not stupid. You don’t have to tell me I just don’t know what I did that made you uncomfortable.” 

Rory cringed. He knew she wasn’t exactly stealthy but they didn’t think he was that obvious. He took a deep breath. They’d have to tell Jesse eventually, she just figured she’d wait until she was ready. He didn’t know when that would be but they figured now was as good a time as any. She’d probably never truly be ready to tell him. “I just…” He paused to take a breath. She started digging their fingernails into her thighs. They’d never been so nervous in his entire life. “I’m not a boy.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened. “You’re not?” 

Rory’s heart sank. They could feel their blood heating up as it gushed through her veins. That wasn’t a good sign. “No, I just mean-” 

“Wait no I’m sorry,” Jesse said as he pulled Rory into his chest. He put a hand on the back of their head. “I’m sorry I’m really proud of you I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Rory nuzzled her face into him. They weren’t 100% sure but he thought that was a good sign. “It’s okay I get it.” She really did. It took him a really long time to understand and he was the one experiencing it. Jesse knew a lot more about gender than the average 200 year old but even Rory wasn’t quite sure what it meant. 

Jesse just held them for a while. Rory took a moment to even out his breathing. She knew the questions were coming but they didn’t know what to expect. He knew Jesse would be supportive. There was just a nagging voice in the back of their mind telling her Jesse would hate him. That this would ruin everything. 

Jesse pulled Rory away from his chest. He cupped their chin as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He leaned back, giving Rory a sober look that Rory knew was a good sign. “So what exactly do you mean by that?” 

“I’m not exactly sure. I know I’m not a girl either, I feel like…” They took a moment to find the right words. He’d thought about it a lot over the last few months but she still wasn’t entirely sure how they felt. It was pretty difficult for her to wrap her head around the concept of gender as a whole, figuring out theirs has taken a pretty long time and he still wasn’t exactly sure what made her feel that way. All they knew was that they didn’t fit on either side of the spectrum. “I feel like I could be both of them but at the same time I don’t have a connection to either of them. I don’t really know how to describe it, I just… I don’t know.” 

“Hey it’s okay. You don’t have to have it completely figured out. I just wanna know how I can make you comfortable.” Rory smiled. They knew Jesse would be supportive but there was something so surreal about actually experiencing it. “So like, what do you want me to call you?” 

Rory's face lit up. She didn’t even think about that. Someone besides him was finally gonna use the pronouns they wanted. He was gonna get to hear all the terms he had dreamed of in his head out loud. “I like all pronouns, just switch them up a lot. And I’m still okay with boyfriend still but I really like girlfriend and anything else too. I just don’t like boy or girl unless it’s like a pet name, if that makes sense. The only reason it bothered me this time was because I didn’t really feel… valid.” 

Jesse nodded along as they spoke. Rory knew she was rambling slightly but Jesse seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping up. Rory swallowed thickly when she finished, looking up at Jesse questioningly. “You’re valid,” Jesse said. He cupped his face and put their foreheads back together.“You’re so valid,” He said, nuzzling their noses together. “You're my partner,” Rory's stomach flipped. Tears started welling up in the back of their eyes. Jesse leaned in to whisper into his ear. “You’re my girlfriend.” 

Rory collapsed into Jesse’s shoulder. Her throat stiffened, the wall of tears behind his eyes built up so tightly they thought their head might explode. “Jesse,” They whined. 

Jesse pulled away to look into Rory's eyes. “What’s up?” He asked. A small amount of fear coated his voice. Most likely because Rory was definitely about to cry. 

And they did. It was like a dam burst inside of them. Tears streamed down his face leaving red hot streaks in their path. “I love you,” he sobbed. 

“Baby,” Jesse pulled her into another hug. He buried his head in her neck. “I love you too.” 

Rory sobbed into his back for a few minutes. They knew they would get a positive reaction but they couldn’t help but expect a bad one. She sniffled against Jesse’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Jesse let out a breathy laugh. “Don’t thank me,” he wiped away her tears with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on the apple of their cheek. “I’m so proud of you, love. Thank you for telling me.” 

Rory leaned into his hand. He’d pretty much stopped crying at that point their breathing was shaky and their ace was red. “No but I do have to thank you because I couldn’t have asked for a better response. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you, I was just afraid.”

Jesse kissed him softly again, letting Rory know how much he loved him in a way he could never express with words. He pulled away. He set his forehead against Rory’s and nuzzled into him. “Please don’t be sorry,” He whispered. “If anyone ever gets mad at you over something like this I’ll break their kneecaps.”

Rory laughed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jesse buried his face into his neck. “I love my sunshine girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi. Thanks you for reading this 2k dumpster fire of projection. If you liked this I will be screaming about Rosy @gayassbenny on twitter


End file.
